


Pavlov’s Whore

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Conditioning, Gen, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Sensory Deprivation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Classical conditioning refers to a learning procedure in which a biologically potent stimulus (e.g. orgasm) is paired with a previously neutral stimulus (e.g. a bell). After a subject has undergone such conditioning, the response elicited by the neutral stimulus would be similar to the one provoked by the potent stimulus.
Kudos: 15





	Pavlov’s Whore

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> SFXs used in the script (All SFXs are totally optional, feel free to use others as you see fit):  
> Bell rings: https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/415510/  
> I strongly recommend including this one as it is a major plot device. You can improvise your own SFX, or change it to a completely different audible stimulus.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

Could you prop the back up just a bit more?

Thanks, I’m comfortable now. 

Well, as cosy as one can be, strapped and cuffed on your bed. In our little bondage dungeon.

Lying naked, wearing nothing but a collar with your initials on it.

My legs spread wide apart, my body held firmly in place.

You always do such a great job on the ropes. See? I can barely wiggle or move if I want to.

[submissively] But I don't want to escape anyways. I’d give anything to be tied down here for as long as you like.

[soft kisses and moans]

Thank you… For allowing me to serve you. It’s an honour.

I understand what we’re doing today. We're continuing my conditioning to turn me into a good little whore.

Which vibrator do I want? Hmm, can I have the purple one, please?

You keep rubbing it around the entrance... Please just shove it inside me. Where it belongs.

[soft moan as it inserts] Deeper… There we go.

It's my favourite. Just exactly how I remembered it.

[short pause]

[soft and sensual moans]

You don’t need to do much to get me wet…

You know what I love the most, running your fingers around my nipples…

Just gently teasing me drives me crazy.

God, I can’t remember how long it’s been since you’ve touched me. 

Fondled me and used me for your pleasure…

I’ve been a good girl and did everything you told me to. I haven’t masturbated, didn’t even hump my pillows.

I’ve been saving up for you, because I know how much you enjoy making me orgasm. 

Watching my body twitch as I cum...

[Dom turns on the vibrator. She moans in a slight panic.]

Did you turn on the vibrator? Sorry. I mean, I can take it. It’s just… my pussy… is much more sensitive…

Fuck, I can’t believe I’m soaking wet already.

Please turn up the speed. I want you to slowly ramp it up until I can’t take it… Then some more…

I missed this so much… Your toy stuffed deep inside my pussy… While I lie here tied down and handcuffed to the bed…

There’s absolutely nothing I could do as you force orgasm after orgasm on me…

[More intense moaning]

I’m close… I'll wait for the bell, just like you've been teaching me to.

[Bell rings, she orgasms]

[whimpering] Thank you… Thanks for allowing me to cum… 

Are you giving me a break now? Oh, you have a blindfold for me. 

[short pause]

It’s so dark… I have no idea what you’re doing to me… But I feel safe because I’m with you.

Safe and terrified, but in a good way.

Did you just turn up the vibrator? 

[Improvise some moaning for the next minute]

I can’t believe I’m gonna cum again so soon… Your vibrator… It’s pounding my pussy sore.

I know… You don't let me cum without the bell anymore…

God… Fuck… Please let me cum. [Repeat these phrases as the performer sees fit.]

[Bell rings, she orgasms loudly]

Okay, that’s two done. Am I doing well? Am I being a good girl?

Thank you. You have no idea how much your words mean to me.

Don’t worry about me. I can still do a few more. 

*Use me* until I’m exhausted and spent, until I’m reduced to a whimpering fucktoy lying in a puddle of sweat and cum. 

Even then, please don’t stop. You’re only done with me when you say so, and I’ll do anything to make sure you’re satisfied.

[loud moans]

I never knew… The vibrator could feel so good… Please tell me this is the highest setting…

Please… Argh, play with my clit however you want. My body is all yours.

That’s the spot… You haven’t forgotten…

It’s so sensitive… You’re gonna push me over the edge…

[talking to herself] Wait for the bell… Wait for the bell…

Please can I cum now? [repeat as the performer sees fit]

Please ring the bell. I'm begging you…

[Bell rings, she orgasms loudly]

Fuck, that’s the most intense one yet. Your fingers rubbing on my clit just made it so much better.

You’re swapping another toy now? *Fuck.*

[short pause]

Is this a new one? [moans] It goes in much deeper than all the others.

I think it’s the right size. Any larger, I’d have problems trying to fit it in.

I’m ready. Please, Turn it on.

[loud moans]

I can feel the vibrations… Running through my body…

There’s no escape from it…

You made a good choice with this one. Please use it on me much more often…

Can you go a bit faster? My pussy is too needy and I won’t feel anything if it's too gentle.

That’s it. That’s more like it. [slutty laughs]

No, it won’t hurt me. My pussy is soaking wet with my juices already.

[panicked gasp and a few coughs, but calms down soon]

Yes, choke me, please. You know how I like it.

Your fingertips on my throat, applying just enough pressure but not too much to hurt me.

While your other hand is circling on my clit… Teasing me and driving me crazy…

I think I’m seeing stars… Don’t stop even if I pass out, just keep destroying my pussy.

I’m shaking so hard. I’ll fall off the bed if not for the straps.

Please can I cum now? I’ve been such an obedient little slut, please can I get my reward…

[repeat 'Please' or improvise some begging at the performer's discretion]

Of course, I can’t decide when to cum. The bell does. I have to… listen for the bell.

[loud sensual moans for the next 10 seconds]

[Bell rings, she orgasms loudly]

Thank you… Thank you… You didn’t even need to do anything. Simply hearing the bell ring, it pushed me over the edge.

I couldn’t hold it in any longer even if I wanted to. It’s like a switch. I hear the bell, my juices just start flowing right away.

[Bell rings multiple times]

Oh fuck, why did you do that? I didn’t think I had anything left inside of me now, but that bell… Made me somehow even wetter.

I’m such a whore for you. I don’t even control my body anymore. You decide whether I should be wet or not, whether I should orgasm or not.

But that’s my purpose. That’s all I’m good for. A toy for your pleasure, as you control and dominate her.

Please turn the vibrator to the max. I want to show you what I could do.

[Improvise some loud moans for the next minute]

Fuck… It’s torturing me. My pussy is being abused but I can’t even touch it.

I’m so helpless, strapped down and handcuffed. Please, can I at least feel myself?

[loud moan] Is that another vibrator against my nipple? 

I can’t see anything, but all my other senses are overloaded. Filled to the brim with ecstasy.

I can’t cum… It doesn’t feel right when there isn’t a bell.

Please, can you ring the bell now?

[surprised] I get to ring it *myself*? Thank you so much!

Thank you. A good girl do deserve some rewards.

I can feel it… With my right hand.

[Bell rings repeatedly in quick succession]

[loud moans as she orgasms]

Fuck! That felt so amazing. This is much better than masturbating, for sure. I can’t believe I made myself feel *that* good.

Thank you… For training me. I hope I've satisfied you.

Feels so good to free my arms and legs…

[chuckles] I'm getting turned on by the bell just by looking at it. Such a sexy little toy.

Just imagine it ringing over and over. God, my pussy loves that.

I don't think I could answer a doorbell without one hand up my skirt anymore. [chuckles]

I’m still shaking a bit after so many orgasms. I need to hold on to you for support.

[kisses and soft moans]

You trained me well today. I won't ever cum again without a bell telling me to do so.

The pleasure is all mine. It’s my *duty* to serve you.

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
